Itosis
Itosis was a Toa of Crystal and former Void Foundation member. Biography At some point, Itosis became a Toa. He met the woman known as ''Madam Director'' at some point, and as such was drafted into the Void Foundation, also having some supposed connection with Hederon, the leader of the base he was stationed at as a soldier and guardian. During one trip, he was to protect a Foundation scientist, when he instead aided Vi, Toa of Sonics, who was in trouble at her village, and nearly killed by Rahi. He ignored his actual job and took Vi back with him, pulling strings to get her into the Foundation, referring to her always as his Princess, and protected her, since she couldn't protect herself. He and the other Toa he served with were soon armed with a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone for the job. Itosis, like the others, defected when he learned the truth of the Foundation. [[Legacy|''Legacy]] During the escape, Itosis always kept close to Vi, as he always did. When they encountered Yuva, Tela and Lepeq after Ixa led them there, Tela tried to talk about how bad the situation was, but seeing as it worried Vi, Itosis stopped her from continuing her words. Vi and Itosis were sent off ahead to scout, with Itosis promising to protect her from anything, but specifically her concern of Iptis, if he would come. Itosis was soon attacked by Wolf, who was actually Iptis, forcing Vi to try to oppose him to save Itosis. When the others arrived, Itosis lost his composure and fought as Lewin while the others filled in the other gaps in the Toa Angelus and fought Zendiat machines. Itosis fought Iptis, who was now using the form of Epee. In the ensuing battle, an explosion occurred, forcing the Toa apart. As an explosion went in Vi's direction, Itosis took it for her and was thrown into another area with her. Itosis continued to hold Vi for her protection after they had been knocked into another chamber, but she wasn't wounded, but was unconscious from the concussion of the explosion. After she awoke, he let her down, but showed his wounds on accident, despite trying to remain strong. She commented that she didn't ask for his protection, but valued it, and tried to help him by transforming into Gaila and using the Water healing abilities to heal Itosis. The two continued on and soon encountered the others in a fight with Itosis. They entered the fight and used their combination attack to help wound the Toa of Stone, and then transformed into various other forms and helped to fight, bringing Iptis down and forcing Scorgio to replace him. The six fought Scorgio and soon brought him down. He tried to kill them by self destructing, but the Toa escaped with minimal wounds and pressed onward. As they pressed forward, some of their number began to ponder why Hederon wanted them exactly, and were reminded that the Foundation was a secret organization that the Toa could ruin the existence of. They soon met a few Zendiats and had Itosis dispatch them by reflecting their attacks. When they reached a lab, they found it abandoned and emptied, and soon found a new opponent in Yuzen, former head of security. He attacked with Water and Fire powers, beating the Toa around for some time. They weren't able to do too much damage to him considering his overdrive boosters on his body keeping him going. These were destroyed by Yuva and Tela. Eventually only Ixa was left to fight. He fought back as Ilos, hammering Yuzen with strikes of his blade until he and the others ended it with continual strikes and their combo attacks. As they attempted to leave, Iptis and Hederon appeared in the doorway, with Iptis's sword at Ixa's throat. Ixa retaliated and got them out of it. Itosis and Vi took up the fight against Iptis, who used the powers of Raxa, Ucen and Kes during the battle. While he took many blows, he returned many, and using his Gravity powers as Kes, he managed to impale Itosis with shrapnel to kill him. Vi took revenge and ran him through, but he managed to inflict the same wound on her. She killed him by blasting him through his chest with Sonics power, but his blade being torn out of her killed her as well. Abilities & Traits Itosis was cold and composed, never losing his composure, unless Vi was harmed or threatened, or he was playing an act. He was a very capable fighter with both his powers of Crystal and his blade, as well as the powers of anyone he copied, as he had had a lot of practice with almost every form he could use. He was overprotective of Vi, whom he referred to as ''Princess, due to her inability to protect herself, and the bond he felt he had with her. He always kept close to her in order to protect her. He was the only one she allows to treat her as such and call her by that name. When he combined his powers with Vi, they could unleash an all sides attack called the Elegant Fortissimo to swiftly bring an enemy down. Mask & Tools Itosis wore an unknown Kanohi and used a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *If the characters of BIONICLE could love, Vi would have had a flirtatious relationship with Itosis, who would have been too dense to realize it. Appearances *''Legacy (Non-canon)'' Category:Pending Articles Category:Matoran Category:Ki-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji